


When blue meets green and everything changes.

by LouisPerfectTomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bad Boy Harry Styles, Innocent Louis, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisPerfectTomlinson/pseuds/LouisPerfectTomlinson
Summary: Harry, sempre più convinto di essere rimasto lo stesso, ma non lo era.Louis, consapevole di essere cambiato, di aver perso sé stesso, ma che non faceva nulla per bloccare le cose.Zayn, che vedeva tutto eppure non diceva una parola.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 1





	When blue meets green and everything changes.

La prima volta che Louis ha incontrato gli occhi verdi –o grigi? O azzurri? Ancora non l’ha capito- di Harry Styles se n’è perdutamente innamorato. Non credeva nell’amore a prima vista, Louis. Non credeva nell’amore, quello delle favole, quello del ‘per sempre’. Forse, non credeva proprio nell’amore, Louis.   
  
Ma quando ha visto i suoi occhi per la prima volta si è dovuto ricredere. Non aveva mai visto degli occhi del genere, né aveva mai sentito il fiato così corto, come dopo una corsa, solo guardando degli occhi.   
  
Era rimasto bloccato di fronte al suo armadietto, una mano alzata nel gesto di prendere un libro, lo sguardo puntato negli occhi di Harry. Sapeva che stava facendo la figura dell’idiota, ma in quel momento era come se il mondo si fosse bloccato per lui. Tutti gli altri studenti erano in movimento, chi prendeva i libri, chi entrava in aula, chi si fermava a chiacchierare. E poi c’erano Louis e Harry. Louis, bloccato negli occhi di Harry. Harry, che lo guardava, un sorriso divertito sulle labbra, un sopracciglio inarcato per la curiosità.   
  
Solo quando la campanella suonò Louis si riscosse, accorgendosi dello sguardo dell’altro, arrossendo imbarazzato. Abbassò il volto, prendendo il libro che gli serviva per la lezione, e scappando in classe in tutta fretta. Harry, invece, rimase appoggiato all’armadietto ancora un po’, in mente ancora la figura di quel ragazzo. Si girò veloce verso il suo migliore amico. Zayn Malik, alto, carnagione scura, capelli tirati in un ciuffo e occhi castani profondi.   
  
“Zayn, di chi è l’armadietto 17?”   
  
Zayn si girò al suono della voce dell’amico, lanciando poi uno sguardo all’armadietto in questione.   
  
“Louis Tomlinson. Ultimo anno. Anonimo. Invisibile. Come ti pare.”   
  
Rispose con un’alzata di spalle, assottigliando poi lo sguardo.   
  
“Perché lo vuoi sapere?”   
  
Harry scosse la testa, staccandosi dall’armadietto con una spinta, avviandosi finalmente in classe.   
  
“Curiosità.”   
  
Quel giorno le lezioni non vennero seguite da nessuno dei due ragazzi. Louis, ancora con quello sguardo verde impresso in mente. E Harry, con assurdi pensieri che gli giravano in testa.   
  
Si rividero all’uscita, Louis e Harry. Uno imbarazzato, per lo sguardo dell’altro; l’altro curioso di sapere qualcosa di più su quel ragazzo tanto strano.   
  
Louis Tomlinson non era quello che si dice un ragazzo popolare. Ma non era nemmeno uno degli sfigati che venivano presi di mira in quella scuola. Semplicemente amava farsi gli affari suoi, non voleva problemi, né ricercava la compagnia di qualcuno. Non dava fastidio a nessuno e nessuno ne dava a lui. E fino a quel momento gli era anche andata bene così, la situazione.   
Tipo particolare, forse un po’ bizzarro, per i vestiti che indossava, ma nessuno ci faceva caso. Era un bel ragazzo, Louis. Forse anche troppo. Capelli castani messi un po’ come capitava, come se Louis stesso non se ne preoccupasse più di tanto. Occhi azzurri lucenti, brillanti, vispi. Un po’ bassetto, con un filo di pancia che lo rendeva solo più adorabile. Pantaloni colorati rigorosamente alla caviglia e maglietta sempre a mezze maniche.   
Era questo Louis.   
Un ragazzo semplice, per chi non lo conosceva, forse, un po’ anonimo e noioso. Ma la verità è che Louis semplicemente cercava qualcuno che avesse  _quel qualcosa_ che lo facesse uscire dalla sua apatia in pubblico.   
E guardando per la prima volta gli occhi di Harry Styles, Louis pensò di averlo trovato.   
  
Harry Styles era  _esattamente_ quello che si dice un ragazzo popolare. Non c’era nessuno che non lo conoscesse in quella scuola –e anche fuori-. Quando hai un aspetto del genere, hai un migliore amico altrettanto figo, e un comportamento da cattivo ragazzo, è inevitabile che finisci per essere sempre sulla bocca di tutti.   
Harry era alto, anche troppo per uno della sua età, magro, capelli ricci castani e fossette sulle guance a ogni sorriso. Visto così sembrava un ragazzo dolce tutto coccole e amore. Poi, non appena lo conoscevi, lo conoscevi davvero, capivi quanto la prima impressione fosse sbagliata. Dietro quegli occhi verdi c’era un fuoco, pronto a scattare e a uscire fuori in ogni momento. Dietro quei sorrisi c’era lussuria, malizia. Quelle fossette erano riempite quasi ogni sera dallo sperma di un ragazzo diverso.   
Harry non era  _per niente_ un ragazzo tranquillo. Frequentava la gente che frequentava, dentro e fuori scuola, e se ne fregava altamente delle regole e tutto ciò che poteva costringerlo a fare il  _bravo ragazzo_ .   
E di sicuro la figura di Louis Tomlinson non l’avrebbe spinto a cambiare.   
  
E Harry era coerente con ciò che pensava; ecco perché la mattina successiva, quando Louis andò al suo armadietto per prendere il libro per la prima lezione, lo vide con la lingua affondata nella bocca del moro al suo fianco, mentre questo gli palpava il sedere in maniera vistosa.   
  
Louis deglutì, abbassando lo sguardo. Si diresse in classe, i pensieri che vorticavano confusi nella sua mente. Harry era sbagliato, per lui. Loro due non avevano assolutamente nulla in comune. Eppure, per una strana forza, tutto in Louis spingeva per avere un contatto con Harry. Il castano si diede dello stupido milioni di volte, quella mattina. Finché non incontrò di nuovo gli occhi di Harry Styles.   
  
Harry baciava Zayn come faceva sempre quando ne aveva voglia, e il suo amico lo lasciava fare, in fondo Harry sapeva baciare davvero bene. Sorrise sulle sue labbra, sentendo le mani dell’amico scorrergli sul corpo, staccandosi poi da lui. Harry era coerente con sé stesso: quando gli andava di baciare Zayn lo baciava, quindi lo aveva fatto anche quella mattina, nonostante avesse visto il ragazzo dell’armadietto 17 fissarlo con un accenno di dolore negli occhi. Non si era mai imposto nulla, né si era mai bloccato per delle regole o cose come il senso del pudore.   
Per quale ragione avrebbe dovuto farlo? Solo perché un ragazzo lo guardava?   
  
Probabilmente le cose cambiarono leggermente quando i loro occhi si scontrarono di nuovo, all’uscita da scuola.   
  
Louis stava lasciando i libri nell’armadietto, chiudendolo e voltandosi, quando rivide i suoi occhi. Si bloccò, di nuovo, pensando a quanto idiota fosse a rimanere lì impalato. Ripetendoselo ancora di più quando Harry ricambiò lo sguardo, di nuovo. Fece una pressione incredibile su sé stesso per muoversi da quella posizione e riuscì a girarsi, sospirando sollevato, mentre si avviava verso l’uscita.   
Ma una mano sul braccio lo fece bloccare all’istante.   
  
Harry aveva guardato Louis con curiosità, non riuscendo a capire perché si bloccasse ogni volta che lo vedeva. Lo vide girarsi con un sospiro e decise di sfogare la sua curiosità. In fondo non si era mai posto tanti problemi. Voleva sapere una cosa? Semplicemente la chiedeva.   
Quindi raggiunse Louis in due passi, bloccandogli un braccio, avvertendo subito la morbidezza della pelle sotto la sua mano. Sorrise, assottigliando gli occhi quando avvertì il fremito che percosse l’intero corpo dell’altro ragazzo a quel contatto.   
  
“Perché ti blocchi quando mi vedi, Louis?”   
  
Louis spalancò gli occhi, arrossendo furiosamente, ripetendosi una sfilza di insulti dentro la mente. Scosse la testa, abbassando lo sguardo, cercando di sfuggire alla presa del riccio.   
  
Ma Harry non voleva lasciarlo andare, voleva una risposta ala sua domanda.   
E poi voleva rivedere i suoi occhi. Erano particolari. Così gli strinse il fianco con la mano che prima aveva bloccato il suo braccio e l’altra andò delicata sotto il mento, alzandogli il viso, facendo scontrare di nuovo il verde dei suoi occhi con l’azzurro degli occhi di Louis.   
  
Per un secondo tutti e due si bloccarono, persi.   
  
Quando Louis, con una spinta di coraggio che non pensava potesse possedere, gli diede una risposta.   
  
“Mi piacciono i tuoi occhi. Sono ipnotizzanti.”   
  
Arrossì di nuovo dopo le sue stesse parole, cercando di sfuggire alla stretta del riccio, che però non aveva la minima intenzione di lasciarlo andare via.   
  
“Anche a me piacciono i tuoi occhi, Louis.”   
  
Era stato un sussurro quello di Harry, che fece bloccare Louis sul posto.   
  
Harry abbassò il viso, posando le sue labbra su quelle fini di Louis, sentendolo tremare leggermente. Sorrise, le labbra ancora appoggiate alla sue, sentendo le mani dell’altro andare sul suo petto, non sapeva se per stringerlo o spintonarlo via. Comunque, non ci pensò poi molto. Harry prendeva sempre quello che voleva. Quindi chiuse gli occhi, facendo ancora più pressione sulle labbra dell’altro che si aprirono leggermente, un lieve gemito che usciva involontario dalle labbra di Louis.   
  
Il loro primo bacio fu così, nel corridoio della scuola, sotto gli occhi di tutti, con Louis che si alzava sulle punte per rendere più semplice il tutto, e Harry che se lo stringeva contro. Uno scontro di lingue, forte eppure dolce.   
  
Si staccarono con un sospiro, poi Harry lasciò Louis con un semplice “Baci bene Tomlinson.” per poi tornare da Zayn e, con lui, uscire da scuola per andare a fare ciò che faceva ogni pomeriggio: oziare al parco, fumare e, quando capitava, prendere qualche droga. Non pensò a Louis, non ne aveva motivo. E soprattutto non ci pensò di sera, quando all’ennesima festa era finito a scopare con l’ennesimo ragazzo.    
Perché avrebbe dovuto pensarci dopotutto?   
  
Louis era rimasto scosso, bloccato, ancora al centro del corridoio. Quasi incredulo di ciò che era successo. Si riscosse, correndo verso casa, bisognoso di sfogarsi in qualche modo. Arrivato a casa salutò la madre e le sorelle con un sorriso e un bacio per ognuna, chiudendosi poi nella sua camera, l’ipod al massimo e le cuffie nelle orecchie. Ripensava a Harry, al fatto che gli aveva detto che gli piacessero i suoi occhi, al bacio. In quel momento era un mix di sensazioni incredibili e non riusciva a pensare a nient’altro, se non a quel ragazzo. Certo, l’aveva lasciato da solo subito dopo. E forse questo avrebbe dovuto fargli capire in che guaio si stava andando a cacciare.   
Ma in quel momento, col sapore del riccio ancora sulle labbra, non gli importava.   
  
\---   
  
La situazione non era semplice. Anzi, era piuttosto confusa, per entrambi i due ragazzi.   
Troppo diversi per riuscire a stare insieme, ma troppo attratti l’uno dall’altro per riuscire a stare divisi.   
  
In quel mese erano successe varie cose, per entrambi, che li avevano portati a cambiare, forse. O forse no.   
In fondo Harry non era cambiato di una virgola. Fumava, scopava, si baciava il suo migliore amico e, a volte, prendeva delle droghe.   
Solo che adesso, nella sua routine, c’era anche Louis.   
Si vedevano a scuola, la mattina, davanti all’armadietto 17. Louis lo aspettava sempre, con un sorriso sulle labbra. E Harry lo baciava lentamente, per minuti interi, senza staccarsi minimamente da lui. Fino a che la campanella suonava e Louis non si staccava, sorridendo tristemente, lasciandogli un ultimo bacio a stampo, e avviandosi in classe. E la cosa si ripeteva anche all’uscita. E da qualche tempo Harry aveva iniziato ad andare a prendere Louis a casa per portarlo fuori, fargli conoscere il suo ambiente.   
  
Zayn osservava il suo migliore amico comportarsi come sempre, o quasi. E quel quasi a volte lo faceva sorridere. Perché Harry si vantava tanto di non essere cambiato per un ragazzo, ma la verità era che Louis era diventata una presenza fissa nella sua vita, e lui neanche se ne accorgeva.   
  
Louis era quello più confuso e spaesato. Si era ritrovato praticamente in una nuova vita. Le compagnie di Harry non gli piacevano. E non gli piaceva neanche il carattere del riccio, a volte. E soprattutto non gli piaceva che scopasse con gli altri. Per questo aveva accettato ad uscire con lui anche il pomeriggio, ritrovandosi tra quelle persone che non conosceva e che lo intimidivano parecchio, anche se cercava di non darlo a vedere.   
Louis era quello che, con questa storia, era cambiato di più.   
  
Zayn se lo ricordava Louis. Anonimo. Invisibile. Un leggero sorriso sulle labbra e occhi vispi. Non dava fastidio e se ne stava per conto suo. Ora gli sembrava di avere davanti agli occhi una persona diversa. Louis sorrideva di meno, molto di meno, tranne nei momenti in cui si ritrovava in un angolo da solo con Harry. Zayn lo vedeva quanto Louis si ritrovasse a disagio tra di loro. Quella non era la sua vita. E soprattutto quella vita non era adatta a lui.   
Ma Zayn vedeva anche quanto Louis fosse, in un certo senso,  _dipendente_ da Harry.   
L’aveva notato da tutti i  _no_ che Louis non pronunciava  _mai_ . Dal  _no_ che non aveva pronunciato quando Harry gli aveva fatto provare la prima sigaretta. Dal  _no_ che non aveva pronunciato quando Harry gli aveva fatto provare la prima canna. Dal  _no_ che non aveva pronunciato quando Harry gli aveva chiesto di scopare. Erano tutte una serie di cose che avevano portato Louis a cambiare se stesso, per non abbandonare Harry.   
  
E dopo un mese la situazione non era cambiata.   
  
Harry, sempre più convinto di essere rimasto lo stesso, ma non lo era.   
  
Louis, consapevole di essere cambiato, di aver perso sé stesso, ma che non faceva nulla per bloccare le cose.   
  
Zayn, che vedeva tutto eppure non diceva una parola.   
  
\---   
  
Un altro mese. Un altro mese di cambiamenti era passato.   
  
Harry non aveva più le fossette sporche di sperma ogni sera.   
Ormai l’unica persona con cui stava era Louis.   
Ma si ripeteva, dentro di sé, che questa era l’unica cosa che aveva cambiato.   
  
Louis aveva abbandonato sé stesso alla deriva.   
Il ragazzo anonimo e invisibile, ma sorridente, era morto. Ora c’era un altro ragazzo, più cupo e misterioso, il sorriso non più presente sul suo viso, ma conosciuto da chiunque. Ma davvero perdere sé stesso, essere qualcuno che non gli piaceva, andava bene? Guardando Harry ridere Louis si rispose di si, perché quando era con Harry, erano solo loro due, tutto tornava alla normalità.   
E se avesse dovuto soffrire un po’ non importava, perché Harry era tutto ciò che voleva e con lui stava bene, tanto bastava.   
  
\---   
  
Quella sera non fu poi tanto differente da quelle trascorse.   
  
Erano stati invitati ad una festa, la casa si trovava in aperta campagna, in modo che le urla, il caos e la musica non avrebbero disturbato nessuno.   
  
Harry era esaltato all’idea di divertirsi, al contrario di Louis, che ancora non si ritrovava a suo agio con feste del genere.   
  
Si prepararono in netto anticipo e, quando Louis vide Harry, capì perché faceva tutto quello. Una sensazione di calore gli si diffuse nel petto alla vista del suo sorriso, puro, sincero, rivolto solo ed esclusivamente a lui. Si avvicinò al suo ragazzo, baciandolo dolcemente. Bacio che Harry approfondì immediatamente. Con una risata Louis si staccò, annunciando che dovevano passare a prendere Zayn e non potevano fare tardi.   
  
Harry gli sorrise, una scintilla maliziosa negli occhi, mentre se lo tirava contro, una gamba tra le sue che premeva sul suo bacino, causando un gemito involontario che uscì dalla bocca del liscio contro la sua volontà. Gli succhiò una parte di collo, lasciando un evidente segno rosso, sorridendo soddisfatto, staccandosi poi da lui. Vederlo immobile, con gli occhi ancora chiusi e un sorriso sulle labbra lo fecero sentire bene, perché Louis era completamente preso per lui, e le reazioni che aveva quando gli stava vicino ne erano la prova.   
  
Lo tirò per una mano, portandolo verso la macchina, andando poi sotto casa di Zayn. Una volta che l’amico fu in macchina si diressero verso la villa dove, dopo un enorme cancello, percorsero un piccolo vialetto per il parcheggio.   
  
Scendendo dalla macchina Louis si guardò attorno nervoso. Non si era decisamente abituato a tutto quello, ancora. Il caos, il rumore di corpi che si strusciano tra di loro, la musica che pompa a palla nelle casse. Tutto quello era ancora decisamente troppo per lui.   
Per questo cercò Harry con lo sguardo, e lo trovò a guardare la villa con una luce negli occhi, pronto al divertimento.   
Sospirò, sapendo che il suo ragazzo amava quel genere di feste. Si sentì prendere per una mano e portare in mezzo alla calca, con un alcolico tra le dita spuntato da non si sa dove. Ne prese un lungo sorso, sperando di riuscire a lasciarsi andare un po’ e di divertirsi.   
  
Harry se la stava spassando.   
Amava quelle feste, tutti i corpi attaccati che ti costringevano a  _strusciarti_ letteralmente sul corpo del partner. Sorrise, le braccia all’aria, mentre andava a un ritmo tutto suo, il bacino che spingeva contro quello di Louis. Si voltò solo un secondo, in cerca di qualcosa da bere, quando vide Nick. Sorrise, lasciando Louis in mezzo alla pista e avvicinandosi all’amico.   
Pugno contro pugno. Quello era il loro saluto.   
  
“Haz! È da un po’ che non ti vedo. Che fine hai fatto?”   
  
Harry indicò con la testa il punto in cui era rimasto Louis, perso a fissarli con uno sguardo non esattamente dei più belli.   
  
“Ma non mi dire. Ti sei dato alla monogamia?”   
  
Harry scoppiò a ridere, annuendo, e suscitando un brivido di disgusto nell’amico.   
  
Nick scosse la testa, pensando che il riccio si fosse proprio rovinato a ridursi a scopare con un solo ragazzo, e poi tirò fuori un pacchettino dalla tasca.   
  
“Il solito, Haz. Lo vuoi?”   
  
Harry annuì, prendendo ciò che aveva in mano Nick, avvicinandosi al suo orecchio per sussurrare un “Ti pago poi.” facendolo annuire tranquillamente.   
Si girò, tornando da Louis e dandogli un bacio profondo.   
  
Louis semplicemente rispose al bacio. Non aveva mai chiesto a Harry con chi uscisse, dove andasse o altre cose simili. Sapeva al riccio non sarebbe mai piaciuto e preferiva rodersi il fegato dalla curiosità che perderlo per una stupida domanda.   
Subito dopo si sentì trascinare attraverso la folla, le labbra ancora incollate a quelle del riccio. Non aveva di che preoccuparsi, Harry non gli avrebbe mai fatto del male. Staccandosi si guardò intorno, notando che si trovavano in una camera da letto. Tornò a fissare Harry, con uno sguardo curioso in viso.   
  
Il riccio sorrise, riavvicinandosi a lui e sussurrandogli un “Ho un regalo per te.” all’orecchio.   
  
Louis sorrise, inizialmente, lasciando un bacio sulla guancia del ragazzo.   
Ma perse il suo sorriso subito dopo, notando cosa aveva in mano Harry.   
Si bloccò.   
Nella sua mente un muro.   
Da una parte la sua vecchia vita, quella normale, tranquilla, senza problemi.  _Ma senza Harry._   
Dall’altra parte la sua nuova vita, sbagliata, piena di errori, piena di problemi.  _Ma con Harry._   
Sapeva che in quel momento la sua decisione sarebbe stata definitiva.   
Rimase immobile, pensando qualche altro secondo, guardando Harry negli occhi.   
  
Poi chiuse i suoi, una pasticca di droga sulla lingua, le mani di Harry a toccarlo, già eccitato e voglioso.   
  
_ Aveva fatto la sua scelta. _


End file.
